kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chimera-gui
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Kaijudo Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Tatsurion the Unchained page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you out with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 21:44, May 7, 2012 *Thanks for the edit, but due to the info I listed on Tatsurion_the_Unchained he is indeed part nature civilization. I expect in future sets for cards to have multiple versions. On the Tatsurion cardpage of course, he is only listed as Fire. Thanks again. Yami Michael 21:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) links Thanks but I am sorry for annoying you I am new at these things but i will try to get better i really want to help this wiki wether small or big And please remind me about my mistakes in the future I really want to improve Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 17:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I cannot find the sign of that you told me too use, i do not know what mistakes I am making, as far as i know everything is done correctly but since whenever i use the button to link a page there are only 2 options, 'an external' link and to 'a wiki page' and 'to a wiki page' the status always is 'page does not exsist' please guide me as i really want to help.Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks it really helped and I will try not to make a mistake again.Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 05:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) deleat How do you put that sign for deleating a page ? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) why Why did you deleat the sasha page? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Move/Delete When a page is moved with a rename, you should have an option to not leave a redirect behind. If you untick it, the older page (such as Sasha (Character) ) doesn't need to be deleted, as it simply gets removed. Yami Michael 00:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't get that option since it is likely only for administrators. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Guess that explains why I can never get others to use it. Bah. Guess I just need to watch for Category:Candidates for deletion. Oh well. Yami Michael 01:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Do you think I should be an admin because I have created many pages and Put in lot of pictures for creatures and I have been editing for a while now.Ray422 (talk) 21:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Creature King names Luckily I was able to find the names of the creature kings in my tv so I renamed The kings articles. Ray422 (talk) 19:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Ray422 :Now we just have to correct fire because Napalmion isn't the fire king. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi i also like Chimeras : ANd i can add their pictures..if they do not show u here i can also add pictures of people like alex now and the other creatures civilization kings now. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:07, December 10, 2012 (UTC) King Tritonus found the picture for king tritonus i already added it do you want me add people like alex and carny I could od it any time. Ray422 (talk) 23:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC)User talk:Ray422 Pictures why are some pictures not showing for some articles like tritonus and burncalw its some kind of glitch. I tried uploading new images but still doesn't work. Ray422 (talk) 00:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC)User: Ray422 Template:Infobox Character I somewhat understand the imagewidth change, but why the addition of needing file:?????.jpg on everything now? Yami Michael 01:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC)